school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
School Daze in Paradise
School Daze in Paradise is the fourth saga in the School Daze series. It features 2 seasons and 34 episodes of Tom and the gang's Summer Adventures. It starts with the 3rd movie, and ends off with Uncle Funtime 4. Characters Main Tom Connelly Trent Boyett Willy Fredrickson Caillou Tollar Dora Marquez Diego Marquez Allison Connelly Alex Connelly Mordecai Rigby Michael Connelly Aunt Sally William P. Connelly Uncle Jerry Boots Alicia Ash Ketchum Misty Brock Ash's Pikachu May Max Jessie James Meowth Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Finn the Human Stewie Griffin Brian Griffin Tord Larsson Vinny Larsson Olivia Fuller Recurring Gammy Nona Aunt Judi Terri Menton Grandpa White Grandma White Aunt Linda Mami Papi Abuela Sabrina Nico Tico Baby Jaguar Boris Doris Rosie Peter Griffin Lois Griffin Chris Griffin Meg Griffin Mr. Krabs Squidward Sandy Marceline Delia Ketchum Professor Oak Professor Kukui Gary Oak Cassidy Butch Giovanni Dr. Namba Drew Harley Plot Movie 3 The film begins with Sabrina and Nico (Diego's Parents) running through an abandoned temple. They are chasing a couple of criminals who have stolen an ancient artifact, known as the Orb of Life, an object that can bring dead people back to life. The couple eventually retrieved the orb and fled the ruins. Meanwhile, Tom, Alex, Mordecai, Rigby, and Aunt Sally are preparing for Allison's graduation from the 8th Grade. Once they arrive at Robinson Middle School, they run into Michael and Uncle Jerry, as well as a few old teachers. They watch Allison's gradation, and afterwards, Uncle Jerry takes the gang to lunch at Uno's, and a long shopping spree at Wrentham Outlets. Eventually, they arrived at Uncle Jerry's house and play some Roblox, before heading home. At The Rescue Center, Dora, Diego, and Alicia, are concluding an episode of Go Diego Go, while Boots and Tico warn Baby Jaguar that people will turn against him, and Caillou is at his house playing Tomodachi Life, while Rosie, Stewie, and Brian watch. The gang later joins together for dinner at Papa Gino's where they run into Trent and Willy, as well as Diego's Parents, who tell the gang about the Orb of Life. Several days of hanging out and packing later, The gang hits the road for their week-long trip to Tennessee, to see their grandparents. During the roadtrip, William is yelling at traffic and Aunt Sally, even threatening to punch her at one point. When they finally arrived, The gang meets up with Grandma and Grandpa and eat at a pizza place. The next day, Tom and co. go to their grandparents' house and later ride a boat. They then go to their new house, since they are moving around the same time. While Grandma is busy packing and moving stuff to the new house, Grandpa takes the gang to fun and exciting places, such as a gondola ride, lunch at various restaurants, and even riding a maneuverable roller-coaster. Meanwhile, the criminals from the ruins are following our heroes everywhere they go. Eventually, they find the gang's hotel and steal the Orb of Life. The gang later steals the Orb back,while the criminals reveal themselves to be Trent's biological parents, and that they wanted the Orb so they can revive their son, as they believed that he was dead. They then agree to turn themselves in after the trip ends. So after having lunch at a pizza place with Grandma and Grandpa, they part ways and head back home to Massachusetts. Main Series The First thing Tom and the gang does is go to the Drive-In to see Despicable Me 3, but unfortunately, due to Tord and his team's interference, the movie projector stops working, and the gang is forced to leave. Later on, they go see fireworks for Allison's birthday, and spend most of their time sitting around, watching YouTube. They then do other stuff like visiting their Aunt Linda's cottage, while Trent and Willy sit in their cell, using their chromebook to entertain themselves, before the gang's eventual return to the Drive-In. They also do other activities such as Playing Badminton, Going to a Fair, Preventing a Suicide, Eat Sweets, Play Hooked, and get stuck in traffic. They don't exactly have the best summer. That's because there's a running gag in the series where the family has a fun plan for the summer, only to have it be cancelled due to a disaster caused by the Larssons, like what happened with their trip to the pool. They ended up going to a bookstore that day, as well as visiting Aunt Sally's hometown, Fixing Nona's cable, and shopping for shoes. The main reason their summer plans kept getting cancelled was because the creators were trying to save their budget for Uncle Funtime 4, where the gang would go on a trip to New York City. Uncle Funtime 4 After another altercation with Team Rocket, Ash, May, and Max once again end up in Fredford, where they meet up with Tom and co., as Team Rocket secretly join them. They first go to Accaplucco's, and visit the Krusty Krab and meet up with Caillou's group and the cast of Spongebob Squarepants and Adventure Time. There, they stop Plankton from stealing the Secret Formula, and then, they eat dinner with Michael and Jerry during a thunderstorm. Next, they go to the Natick Mall and meet up with Brock and Misty during a trip to the Boston Children's Museum. They then spend their time watching Anime, while Giovanni puts Jessie, James, and Meowth in a mentor-ship program with Cassidy and Butch, due to their habits of goofing around. He then tells them to form an alliance with Trent, Willy, Plankton and The Larssons, and head to New York City, and stealing all it's riches, with a promise of a promotion. Meanwhile, Steve the Canadian announces a Pokemon Contest/Wrestling Match taking place in Alola, with the prize being a 3-Day trip to New York City. The gang eventually won the contest and began their long journey to New York City. There, they eat at various restaurants, as well as visiting the Statue of Liberty. By the time they went back home, the Evil Alliance had successfully robbed New York City and got promoted. While the gang continued their lazy routine, Trent and Willy had been bailed out of juvie and kidnapped Patrick. Now our heroes had to work together to save him. After viewing a baseball game, the gang went to the Larssons' manor to rescue Patrick, and parted ways. As a result of the rescue, Team Rocket was demoted, and Trent and Willy were sent back to juvenile hall. Episodes Season 26 Season 27 Theme Song Lyrics Dear mother Can you hear me whining? It's been three whole weeks Since I left your home This sudden fear has left me trembling 'Cause now it seems that I Am out there on my own And I'm feeling so alone Pay attention to the cracked streets And the broken homes Some call it slums Some call it nice I want to take you through A wasteland I like to call my home Welcome to paradise A gunshot rings out at the station Another urchin snaps and Left dead on his own It makes me wonder why I'm still here For some strange reason it's now Feeling like my home And I'm never gonna go Pay attention to the cracked streets And the broken homes Some call it slums Some call it nice I want to take you through A wasteland I like to call my home Welcome to paradise Dear mother Can you hear me laughing? It's been six whole months since that I have left your home It makes me wonder why I'm still here For some strange reason it's now Feeling like my home And I'm never gonna go Pay attention to the cracked streets And the broken homes Some call it slums Some call it nice I want to take you through A wasteland I like to call my home Welcome to paradise Paradise Ending Theme Lyrics When it starts to rain, know the sun is always shining right behind the clouds The light is slowly breaking through and the sunshine makes the flowers come rising from the ground I see you trip and fall in a puddle and you're acting like it's just a game And then you get up and with no trace of shame you're smiling and calling out my name You grabbed my hand and took me to see the view from up the hills we're climbing And all of my worries are blown away by the summer breeze I want you to know, you can take me wherever No matter what comes, I will be with you forever This summer with you has made me feel like I can Overcome all hurdles if you're here by my side With you, I will never feel hollow Your beautiful smile will always rid me of all of my sorrow You make me look forward to tomorrow Oh yeah, woo-ooo Gallery School Daze 7.PNG School Daze 8.PNG